Molly's rule of faking
by YamiNoko
Summary: Sherlock już prawie zakończył swoją misję, właśnie zakrada się do kryjówki ostatniego celu, Sebastiana Morana, ale czeka go niespodzianka. Spotka kogoś, kogo stanowczo nie powinno tam być...


Opowiadanie pisane dla sherlockiady

POV Sherlock

Minął już ponad rok od mojej „śmierci", z pomocą Mycrofta wytropiłem i pozbyłem się całej sieci Moriartyego, pozostał tylko Sebastian Moran. Kilka godzin temu udało nam się znaleźć kryjówkę Morana i właśnie tak się tutaj znalazłem, zmierzam po cichu w stronę domu, domu stojącego naprzeciw Baker Street 221. Nie podejrzewaliśmy, że mógłby się ukrywać tak blisko Johna, że mógłby tak ryzykować i dlatego nie próbowaliśmy nawet tam szukać, dopiero ostatnio zaczęliśmy sprawdzać dosłownie wszystko, nawet Baker Street.

Włamuję się i spokojnie wchodzę na schody prowadzące na drugie piętro, na zewnątrz nie okazuję żadnych emocji, ale w środku czuję przypływ adrenaliny i… Jak ja kocham to uczucie. To właśnie początkowo połączyło nas, mnie i mojego doktora, uzależnienie od wojny.

Skradam się w stronę głównego pomieszczenia, wchodzę do środka, będąc pewnym, że mnie nie słychać lecz nagle słyszę czyjś głos, głos, którego stanowczo nie spodziewałem się tu usłyszeć.

- Jak widzę, nadal uwielbiasz dramaty.

Powoli odwracam się w stronę z której nadszedł dźwięk. Stoi przy ścianie, opiera się o nią, tuż koło okna, z założonymi ramionami i jaszczurzym uśmiechem. Patrzę się na mojego przeciwnika, rozszerzonymi z szoku oczami i zamarzam w miejscu. Co do cholery…

- Och, nie przesadzaj, już raz przez to przeszedłeś i teraz powinieneś być przyzwyczajony do takich „niespodzianek". Podejrzewam, że ludzie twojego, jakże opiekuńczego braciszka, otoczyli budynek, czyż nie?  
- Co ty tu robisz, przecież to niemożliwe, żebyś…. Jakim cudem? To jakaś kolejna gra?  
- Och, mój drogi, przecież to zawsze była gra, nigdy się nie skończyła, po prostu przeszliśmy na kolejny poziom. Mógłbyś już we mnie nie celować? To odrobinę niekomfortowe, a i tak mnie nie zabijesz, więc może przejdźmy od razu do sedna, bez tych „uprzejmości", co o tym myślisz?  
- Skąd wiesz, że cię nie zabiję?  
- Bo po pierwsze za tobą stoi Sebby i celuje w ciebie, dokładnie w głowę, jeżeli się nie mylę, po drugie, jeżeli to zrobisz to mój wierny snajper najpierw się ciebie pozbędzie, a następnie spełni groźbę którą zostałeś obdarowany na dachu St. Barts i wszyscy twoi przyjaciele zginą. Poza tym jesteś zbyt sentymentalny, żeby mnie zabić, nie dałbyś rady, może jeszcze przed poznaniem doktora Watsona, ale teraz? Nie. Jak już stwierdziłeś jesteś po stronie aniołów i nie ważne jak bardzo nie byłbyś jednym z nich, to przejmujesz niektóre z ich cech. Masz serce, które można bez problemu spalić i wiem, że na to nie pozwolisz, nie zważając na to co się stanie z tobą.

Przez chwilę jeszcze, wciąż oszołomiony, celowałem w mojego wroga…. Jezu jak to brzmi w tym kontekście. Ale po chwili opuściłem wyprostowane ręce i schowałem broń w kaburze, którą zakupiłem z powodu bardzo częstego ostatnio, użycia przeze mnie broni. Spojrzałem za swoje plecy, żeby ujrzeć Sebastiana Morana, mój pierwotny cel. Faktycznie celował do mnie, leworęczny, prawą dłoń miał schowaną w kieszeni spodni i całkowicie rozluźniony opierał się o ścianę, tak jak jego szef. Naprawdę musiał być najlepszy, jeżeli był, aż tak pewny siebie. W tym momencie byłem tak rozproszony, że nie potrafiłem praktycznie niczego wydedukować. Widziałem tylko, że to jakiś koszmar.

Znowu spojrzałem przed siebie i zauważyłem, że mój przeciwnik właśnie siada w fotelu stojącym w rogu pokoju, zakłada nogę na nogę i kładzie ręce swobodnie na oparciach. Patrzy na mnie spod przymrużonych powiek, jak drapieżnik czekający na ruch swojej ofiary, aby po chwili móc ją zabić, ma uśmiech jak kot z cheshire i wygląda nienaturalnie blado w pokoju oświetlanym tylko przez księżyc.

- Może usiądziesz Sherlock?  
- Nie, dziękuję, wolę postać.  
- Ach tak, dobrze, twój wybór. Masz zapewne parę pytań, ależ proszę pytaj, nie mam nic przeciwko.  
- Kim tak naprawdę jesteś?  
- Och, oczywiście, jestem tym za kogo się podaję, po co podawać fałszywe nazwisko, jeżeli i tak nikt nie wie o tym jaka jest twoja pozycja w wielkim złym świecie?  
- Nie pytam się o to jak się nazywasz, tylko o to kim jesteś.

Postać powoli pochyla się w moją stronę, kładzie łokcie na kolanach i podpiera dłońmi głowę, patrzy się na mnie z miną dziecka, które dostało właśnie prezent urodzinowy. Albo świąteczny.

- Jestem pająkiem, który w nocy zjada dzieci, który straszy w koszmarach, jak cień, którego tak naprawdę kształtu nie rozpoznajesz, ale wiesz, że jest, że istnieje, gdzieś tam w otchłani mroku. Wszystko co o mnie wiesz jest tylko i wyłącznie grą, kłamstwem starannie pielęgnowanym przez lata. Moje studia i praca, są faktycznie prawdziwe, ale oprócz nich mam też kilka innych, a co do osobowości to naprawdę widziałeś tylko maskę. Nawet nie wiesz jakie zabawne było nabieranie cię, przez cały ten czas, wielki Sherlock Holmes, oszukany przeze mnie. Jak mogłeś dać się wykorzystać, aż tylu osobom? Jim Moriarty, Mycroft Holmes, Irene Adler, Sebastian Moran, nawet nasz kochany doktorek wkrótce cię porzuci, postaram się o to, i ty wciąż dajesz się oszukiwać. Ostatecznie pokonany przez co najmniej 6 osób, taki mądry, a taki głupi, ciągle mówisz o tym, że ludzie patrzą, ale nie widzą, a sam byłeś ślepy.

W tym momencie zaczyna się śmiać, cichym, szyderczym śmiechem, przestaje i znowu spogląda na mnie, dedukuje mnie. Tuż po zaakcentowaniu przez nią Johna, zaczynam się naprawdę bać. To faktycznie możliwe, może tak zmanipulować go, aby tańczył zgodnie z muzyką. Może odebrać mi najważniejszą osobę w moim życiu, zabrać mój dom.

- Jak to się stało? Czemu związałaś swoje życie z kimś takim?

Uśmiecha się delikatnie, niemal nostalgicznie, znowu opiera się o oparcie fotela, przeczesuje prawą dłonią włosy, patrzy na mnie czekając na kolejne pytanie, chce czegoś konkretnego.

- Czemu zostałaś jego następcą, Molly Hooper?

* * *

Nowy pomysł, jak wam się podoba? Będą kolejne rozdziały, także z innych perspektyw^^


End file.
